


Tell me, what do you see?

by maledictus_mortem



Category: nothing there
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You walk down a road and later you tell stories to an old lady. No, she's not your long-lost grandma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell me, what do you see?

Imagine yourself walking down an old road. Somehow it seems familiar, maybe you've passed by it before. You keep walking until you reach an old house where you see on old lady sitting by herself on the porch. She seems to be looking at nowhere at particular but she suddenly talks to you. She then asks you to do her a little favour.

"Hello there dear. Do you see that little book right there? May you please read it to me?"

You spot the book placed on a table. It looked fairly new.

"My son sent me a book because I love stories. However, I'm almost blind now due to age. I have someone who reads to me but they have the day off today. Will you be a dear and read to me?"

Well, you didn't really have anything planned for the day. And she does seem like a nice lady. Why not?

You are about to read to her when she stops you.

"Hold on dear, allow me to get us some refreshments first. Would you like some tea? Milk? Or maybe even coffee? Let me get some snacks as well. Oh, don't bother getting up. I know my way around the house."

You try to refuse her offer but she insists. Finally, you tell her what drink you prefer. She gets up and enters her house, you can hear her as she works in the kitchen. Later, she re-emerges carrying a tray with two cups and some snacks.

She places it on the table and hands you your cup. You're hesitant, of course, she is a stranger. But you take a sip. You then set it down and open the book. Weird, it was empty. You flip the pages, all empty. "Is something the matter dear?" You were going to tell her it was blank but somehow you didn't. Something was telling you not to tell her. You lie and say it was nothing, then, instead of 'reading' from the book, you tell her a story. What kind of story do you tell her? Did you make it up? Was it about yourself? Were the characters fictional or were they made up of you and your friends or relatives? All the while the old lady listened, sipping from her cup from time to time. As you finish your story she asks. "That was such a lovely tale, dear. Why not put it down and share it?" Have a story to tell? Share it.


End file.
